Tear of Gods Campaign
During the Tear of the Gods, many factions and battles were taking place around the cosmos. This here is to establish a timeline for the scenario of the Tear of the Gods, and will incompass Kelewan, Shila, and other known planets/armies that took part in this timeline--their history and whereabouts contained therein shall be presented here for a campaign during the time period of Tear of the Gods. Midkemia Roldem Roldem is a close ally to the Kingdom of the Isles. Ruled by some unknown King at this time. Roldem's armies mirror a lot of medieval france. Knights, archers, and ground troops make up their forces, and they strongly oppose the Empire of Kesh at this time. Kingdom of the Isles The Kingdom of the Isles consists of the kingdoms ruled by Lyam and Arutha. Many warriors and mages serve under both kings court, but the most notable of the unique warriors that the kingdoms can field, is James, Jazhara, William, Solon, and Kendaric. The Kingdom has recently lost the Tear, and is searching for a way to get it back. Stardock Stardock is the place where all the best mages in the world go. Here Pug trains and oversees many projects and teachings. Allied to the Kingdom of the Isles during this time, Pug and the mages of Stardock serve to not only better themselves, but better the world against anything that would threaten the balance of Midkemia. Temple of the Black Pearl The evil, necromantic temple is dedicated to the God of Evil, Naylar. Sidi runs the temple with his fellow Lich Savan. Known affiliates with the temple are the Vampire Lord and Bear--who seek to ruin Midkemia for their own dark designs. Elvandar Ruled by Queen Aglaranna and her husband Tomas, Elvandar is heavily guarded and ready for any threat. Among the mighty Wood Elves is Calis and Calin, both who are champions in their own right and are ready to lead armies to victory should their forest ever be threatened. Queg Queg is the pirate/slave trading island that houses many warriors. Ruled by a king, Queg trades goods with almost everyone in Midkemia. Empire of Great Kesh Ruled at this time by Empress Lakeisha, the Empire of Great Kesh is not on the best terms with the Kingdom of the Isles. Miranda, Pug's future wife, is a powerful mage here, Jazhara is a Keshian that has been offered to be the court mage of Krondor. Eastern Kingdoms The Eastern Kingdoms have won their independence from Great Kesh. Now they serve as their own kingdoms. Novindus Novindus houses many races. In the forests their lies the Tiger Men, where Draken-Korin will be reborn in the future. At this time, Novindus is home to many powerful and legendary beings such as Nakor, Ralan Bek, Amirantha, & the Emerald Queen Jorna, leader of the Pantathians (snake people). Triagia Home to the remaining "Dark Elves" of Midkemia. Known leaders of these people during this time period are Narab, Liallan, Arkan, Bardol, & Cullich. It is a mystery how much of a hold the Moredhel still have over the Goblins, Trolls, and Giants, given their innate powers--it is safe to assume that the continent of Triagia, is well fortified area. Shila The Holy City The Holy City is the last refuge on Shila not conquered by the Saaur. Myta is the high priest here and is willing to go to some extreme measures to stop Jarwa and his hordes from taking the Holy City and ruling the entire world of Shila. Empire of the Nine Oceans Jarwa leads the Sky Horde with his Loremaster Hanam. Shadu and Jatuk are both learning from Hanam and Jarwa respectively. The Empire of the Nine Oceans has grown and incorporated thousands upon thousands of enslaved warriors to fight for them as ground troops. Their are some Saaur who do the fighting on the ground, but the Saaur are renowned for their cavalry and powerful magic. If the Saaur could enter other planets through rift magic, they would try to conquer more worlds and enslave many more to their great horde. Omadrabar Omadrabar is where the Dasati live and rule. Currently, His Darkness, a great Dread Lord, has become very powerful and is now a major threat to the universe. If it is not stopped, great destruction could come of its reign. Kelewan Kelewan is the home of the Tsurani at the beginning of the books. The planet was abandoned and destroyed during the invasion of the Dasati. Now the Tsurani live on Midkemia, and maintain trading relations with all the factions of the world. This is just after the Riftwar Saga. Ichindar is currently the Emperor of the Tsurani at this time, and he surrounds himself with survivors of the Rift War like Arakasi, Axantucar, Chumaka, Desio, Emmet Congrove, & Fumita. Andcardia Andcardia is ruled by a class of elves known as the "Starelves." Here Tanderae, Gulamendis, and many other powerful elves exist. They are considered to be some of the best architects and spell casters that the universe has to offer. They are under heavy siege by the demons of the fifth circle, and have lost most of their population as a result. It is stated that were it not for the return of slain demons to the birthing-pits, the starelves would have repulsed the demon legion early on. The Lower Circles The Lower Circles are home to many inhospitable demons. Here the immortal demons such as Dahun, Jakun, Maarg, Tugor, Dogku & Wusbagh'rith live and command the demon hordes to press into the upper universes. The demons are currently fleeing from a dark entity known as the Dread. The Demons hope to escape into the upper universes in order to completely evade the Dread and hopefully establish enough power and gain to repel them back. Currently the demons wait for Myta's spell to succeed, and there has been demonic contact with Midkemia as well. The Ye Bitten Dog, houses a mage that is willing to bring demons into Midkemia at any cost. The Void The Void is where the Dread exist. They are made up by many life stealing creatures with the DreadKing as the single being who controls all Dread beings. The Dread are powerful entities, seeking to restore the universe back to the way it was before it began to explode and expand.Category:Scenario